Adrien Fowl: Like Father, Like Son
by Broken Core Studios
Summary: Artemis Fowl is all grown up. But his son isn't. Adrien Fowl, age 14, has always wanted to join the LEP Acedemy. But there are things out there he never predicted...
1. The Sons of the Fathers

_Chapter 1:Half-Blood:_**Hamnsim Hospital,Haven city,The lower Elements:**

Artemis Fowl(Aged 32)paced up and down in a waiting he paced,he injected something into his pushed the vial into his pocket.A few minutes later,a nurse came. ,would you like to see your son?He s healthy,and so is his mother. Artemis smiled broadly. ! All the heavy weight of the past six months fell off of his shoulders as he entered the wife,Holly held a baby boy in her ,not just a son.

As he rushed forward,his fingers pushed into his pocket and felt the one he d injected himself with every day for the past 9 one that let him marry vial that said Fairy DNA .The nurse smiled as Artemis ran his fingers over his son s forehead. I have something to boy has unusual DNA .Even with s injections,He s still a hybrid.A s smile the slightest bit,but it still fell. I don t s my son. Said Artemis firmly.

Fowl Manor,Ireland,13 years later:Thirteen-year old Adrien Domovoi Fowl was very annoyed at his sister. You do it. He said,rather Fowl,aged 12,grimaced No!You do it .big are you too scared? Adrien grinned in a style that everyone said reminded them of his father,Artemis,whom was currently off saving the world with his mother,Holly fact,everything reminded people of his father,from his pale skin and vampire hair,to his pressed Armani suit,to his vast intellect. OK,I ll do it. And he typed rapidly on his hi-tech lunar computer,invented by his father and the centaur Foaly. There,done.I just hacked into U.S government files.A pretty weak system,I must say.

Just then,their bodyguard,Juliet Butler,walked through the door,her deceased brother s Sig Sauer at hip. You two OK in here?No schemes? Adrien quickly shut his computer down,turning it back into the fully functional cellphone it posed as. Uh yes. He said,lying through his teeth as he remembered the hundred-even schemes he had stored on his laptop,the ones that planned out his whole shot him a look that her brother had once used to make a Troll want it s slid his cellphone into her hands,calculating fifty different ways to get it back before she opened he did not put them into for he slipped it into her hand,he craftily activated his Com-glasses,which connected to his computer,and deleted all but the lowest,most unimportant at least,he tried snatched his glasses off his face. Now,now Let s see those Hack into the national bank of America ..Steal the forty-billion dollar Rumanhi Jewels from the museum of national history .hack into foaly's computer system for practice

Adrien grinned and took a bow. Which went horribly wrong when his sister kicked him in the rump,giving him the look his father had had when he accidentally dropped the wedding ring into a bowl of hot curry when he was proposing to Holly. OWWWWW! . The son of the Irish genius leaped four feet into the air. Adrien spun around and zapped his sister in the nose with blue sparks. Remember who got mom s magic,little sis! said Adrien chuckling lightly. Oh,yes,and I ll remember who inherited the crazed alter ego! . Adrien grimaced. He hated it when people teased him about Orion. So what? He hadn t seen that depraved egomaniac for 5 years,not since he was a kid. Shut UP! . He yelled,bringing an end to the semi-festive mood.

Adrien stormed into his room. The only thing that he felt good about was the fact that he was going to go to the LEP academy when he was fourteen .with his sister. Father had approved(barely)of he felt a window was ,it had been shut before .he saw a scrap of paper beneath the picked it read: Your Parents put my mummy in I m coming for out,Hybrid boy. -Priscilla Koboi


	2. An Enemy in the Shadows

Chapter 2:Ghosts of the Past:Haven City,The Lower Elements:A hunchbacked figure sat in a back alley,hating well nothing in for the sake of he had a right to do he was Turnball not the disgruntled LEP captain turned criminal,but a heaving mass of flesh held together by fingers were missing on one hand,and he was he d gotten on that doomed ship with Leonore,he d realized that it wasn t worth it,and scrambled to last thing he d seen before the ship exploded was that cursed Fowl ,cruel fate,had taken his beloved Leonore,and left him barely,and he would have died,had not that LEP shuttle been passing one that had been stolen by none other than Opal Koboi,public enemy number 1.

She had fished him out,and done surgery on his damaged then she had forced him to help clone her,for a LEP officer had managed to get in a Neutrino blast,and she was the clone was to have an accelerated growing process,like that of a would possess would not be a hollow at 4:00,April 4th,the first living,sentient clone in fairy history was was born exactly as the original took it s final breath with the words Curse you,Foaly,you damned I ll be back someday.

And then,with one last look at the squealing baby that was Priscilla Koboi,Opal Koboi had Root could have left the clone to die there,by the he didn now,so many years later,that despicable clone was ordering him around like a slave. W must kill the Fowls she ranted at least once a day. But he had plans for her . BEEP-BEEP! An annoying sound interrupted his thoughts.

A small vid-cam appeared before him,thanks to a bionic implant in his Koboi s annoyed face appeared before him,munching on some potato chips,her latest fascination. The teenage criminal mastermind grinned(remind you of anyone say .an Irish boy ?) Hello, servant. My royal greetings? Hello Turnball gritted his teeth. Empress Koboi. Priscilla smiled deviously,and crammed another potato chip into her mouth. Now say the Koboi anthem. Turnball growled and awaited what was coming. Mistress I solmny pledge to obey my queen, and swear that compared to you I am nothing more than a pile of a stinky .Dwarf Cheese.

Priscilla Koboi erupted in laughter at the words Dwarf Cheese . As she cut her giggling short to cram a potato chip in her mouth, a pixie stumbled onto the screen,bowing and repeating the anthem over and over again. Merval Brill, who had become a crime lord while Priscilla s mother/original was in jail, was now a groveling servant once again. Um I failed to get you that extra-Jumbo-Mega bag of chips you wanted. Miss Koboi, ma am I-

Priscilla Koboi cut Merval short by promptly kicking him in the stomach and then yelling at him. You incompetent idiot! Your almost as bad as that centaur, that FOALY! her voice became warped and distorted and her eye twitched. She was on the Turnball and Merval winced, sure she would snap and fire them both, re-hire them, and then send them to freeze in the Arctic for no good reason. Like last time. But she calmed down looked straight at Merval and said .. Merval,dear ..NEVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!. It spoils my holiness. As Merval backed away, Turnball switched the com off with a twitch of his eyebrow. It had been a long, long 40 years. But if his plans went the way he hoped, It would be a long, long 40 more. Without Priscilla Koboi. 


End file.
